


Monachopsis

by Void_Home



Series: Luigi says practice safe binding! [2]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, back at it again with my trans!luigi content boys, luigi says trans rights, trans!luigi - Freeform, yall be like [spree of likes]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: [The subtle, but persistent feeling, of being out of place]Why is this so Familiar? He's never been here before, but it feels like he's done this before...
Series: Luigi says practice safe binding! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Monachopsis

Luigi still had a bad feeling about this. There was just… something  _ wrong _ about this place. But he sits with his brother at the dining table that Gravely had so graciously provided wonderful food at on the tour, and scratches at his neck. They'd all put their stuff in their rooms and gone for their tour, absolutely dazzled by the floors they got to see. But Luigi just had this perpetual… Uneasy feeling. Something about this place was  _ wrong _ and Luigi just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was just because he'd been off on his T dose. He'd planned to take it before they got on the road, but hadn't had time and trying to inject while the  **Toads** were driving was just lunacy. So he’d settled for a nap. Woken up when they’d gotten there and Luigi had been unable to shake the feeling that something was off, the whole time. The maids and butlers were just slightly… wrong, and that the hotel was just… wrong.

“Bro.” Luigi’s voice breaks the peaceful quiet between the princess and toads talking, their heads only lifting momentarily to listen. Just incase he had something to say other than asking them if they felt like this place was odd. “I’ma go to m’ room. I gotta take my shot. Might just go t’ bed after.”

Mario nods understandingly and bumps his fist to his brothers shoulder before helping him out of his seat. “We’ll check on you whena we all go ta bed, right?” Mario offers while beaming at Peach and the toads, glad his brother was relaxing. Luigi just laughs and nods to his brother before clicking his tongue to get Pup to follow him. The two leave the dining room and after a quick trip through the elevator are back in the  <strike> RIP </strike> VIP Suite. The man smiles politely at a maid that they pass before they’re safely in the quiet of his room. Polterpup dives through the floor in the direction of the bathroom to go look at the gift left there while Luigi shuffles towards the bed and his suitcase. He tosses his cap on the chair as he passes and kicks his shoes off, shimmying his overalls off next. They at least get folded before Luigi drops them on the corner of the bed and hops up, grabbing his suitcase and undoing the latches with a hum. The flashlight he always kept in there is set on the dresser with a tiny, knowing smile--He’d kept it out of habit after the first mansion, just incase-- before he sifts his clothing around to find the case of syringes and the vial of T, tucked away at the bottom. He’s quick to measure out his dosage and slide his boxers up enough that he could inject. Polterpup pops up and rests his head on the bed to watch him, knowing he couldn’t startle the man or he might actually hurt himself. And Polterpup didn’t want that. He just wanted to have fun with his new owner, not  _ hurt _ him. So the ghostly dog watches Luigi as he finishes up and puts the syringe in a small lockbox and then all of it back into his suitcase.

“Good boy. C’mon. Lets reada bit before we go ta bed, hm?” Luigi coos to the dog, rubbing his head before putting his suitcase on the floor, book set on the bedside table. He just hopes things will be better when he wakes up next.

He doesn’t know as he starts to drift off while reading, that it  _ absolutely _ will not get better.


End file.
